


A Revealing Evening

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera's boring evening is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revealing Evening

It was after dinner and Vera was sitting in the kitchen, drumming her fingers repeatedly against the table-top as she flicked through a magazine while finishing her third large glass of wine and contemplating a fourth.

She was bored.

Usually she didn't mind being on her own. She actually liked being on her own. After a lifetime of her mother interrupting everything she did with a new demand or a random string of abuse, after she had got used to her absence, she had been able to find a certain amount of comfort in the empty house.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making her jump.

She waited a little while before answering, wondering whether to it was worth bothering or not. The only person who ever came round apart from the postman was Joan, but she was away at a conference and would not be back until the next day. Even when she wasn't away they didn't see each other every night, although they would usually exchanged a text or two at least. With Joan busy with the conference, they hadn't even done that today.

After a few minutes of silence, and when Vera had assumed whoever was at the door had gone, the knocking began. It was so loud and insistent that Vera started to worry that one of her neighbours was in some sort of trouble so she felt she had no choice but to answer it.

Yawning as she approached the front door, Vera pushed her hair behind her ears before unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Oh!" she couldn't stop the wide grin spreading across her face as she saw who had been so desperate for her attention.

Standing at the door was Joan. She was wearing a long black coat and her leather gloves. Her hair was down and she smiled almost sheepishly as Vera looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you weren't back until tomorrow!" Vera said.

"I wasn't," Joan shrugged, "I came back early."

"Why?"

"Um...I sort of...missed you..." Joan mumbled, unable to hide the blush covering her face.

"I missed you, too," Vera said, "But aren't you hot in that coat?"

Joan looked down at the item covering her, "Actually, it is surprisingly cool under here."

Holding Vera's gaze, Joan began to unbutton her coat slowly. Vera frowned as she watched, wondering what was Joan was up to. Maybe a new outfit?

After what felt like a very long wait, Joan finally unfastened the last button and then, taking one side of the fabric in each hand, slowly pulled the coat open and revealed what was underneath.

Or rather, what wasn't underneath.

Vera could not help letting out a squeak as she took in the sight of Joan. Underneath the coat, she was wearing nothing but a pair of knee-high black leather boots. Despite the chunky heel making her at least two inches taller, and therefore making Vera feel even smaller in comparison, Vera could not take her eyes off them, thinking about how sexy those long legs were.

More specifically, thinking about how sexy they would be wrapped around her neck.

Finally, Vera managed to say something.

"No wonder it's surprisingly cool under there," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Joan grinned, "So, are you going to let me in, or shall I just wait here? You know, like this."

Vera returned the grin, "I suppose I'd better. After all, what use are you going to be standing there?"

Vera moved back to let Joan enter. Joan locked the door behind her, then turned back to the other woman.

"So...shall I...take your coat?" Vera asked, every inch the perfect hostess.

"Why thank you, that's very kind," Joan replied, taking the item off before handing it over, "I will leave my gloves and boots on, if that is acceptable."

Vera looked Joan up and down, taking in the glorious sight of her, naked except for those high boots and the gloves that she only had to think about to cause wetness between her thighs. They had become a somewhat regular feature of their...encounters...and Joan even let her wear them occasionally.

Joan cleared her throat, as Vera showed no sign of stopping what she was doing. Not that she minded the way the younger woman was looking at her. Hungrily. She would just prefer it if she stopped looking and started touching instead.

Slowly, Vera managed to tear her eyes away from Joan's body and up to her face. The two women stared at each other for a few moments, then Joan could wait no longer.

Suddenly, Joan moved forwards to push Vera against the wall, leaning down to kiss her as she raised her left leg to push her knee inbetween the other woman's thighs.

Vera gasped and let out a long moan as she raked her fingers up and down Joan's back hard enough to leave scratches, knowing from the sounds Joan was making that she was more than enjoying it.

Joan quickly pulled Vera's top over her shoulder, then removed her bra and unfastened her trousers and pushed them down her legs with her underwear, before Vera kicked them off enthusiastically.

Vera pushed Joan back, intending to lead them to the bedroom. Joan, however, had other ideas. She pushed Vera backwards once more and, as they kissed, pushed her down until they were both entangled together on the floor.

Vera smiled as she realised how much Joan wanted her, this being far from the first time they hadn't managed to make it to the bedroom. Pushing Joan over, she straddled her before leaning down to kiss her deeply. Joan responded eagerly as her hands moved around Vera's bum to hold it tightly, pulling Vera as close to her as possible.

Vera kissed over Joan's neck and to her ear, so she could whisper directly into it.

"All I have been able to think about since you opened your coat is putting my head between your legs and pushing my tongue inside you. Tasting you. Making you come. Loudly."

Joan's breath faltered slightly before she managed to steady it enough to speak, whispering hotly into Vera's ear, "Well, what are you waiting for?!"

Vera grinned cheekily at Joan before moving down her body quickly, licking her lips in anticipation.


End file.
